Butterflies
by kelcher
Summary: Cherish is having flash backs about her father. All characters belong to Makoto Raiku


**Cherish tucked in the last child for the night. She sees them sleeping happily and peacefully like they have no care in the word. Cherish looked down slightly as something made her miss her father. She walked to her room quietly closing the door. The moon was near full in the night sky. **

**Cherish sat on her bed looking out the window. She opens the window for some fresh air. The soft breeze was the right weather for her. This weather made her remember her father.**

**"One of those nights" she said in her mind.**

**Cherish turns her head looking at an old picture that was faced down. Sadness and remorse was showing on her face. She always seem so strong to others, but like everyone else she has her moments to show sadness. Carefully she picked up the picture and guides her fingers down the photo. In the photo were her mother and father and her when she was a little girl. **

**It all seems like yesterday. She closed her eyes as a series of flashbacks raced through her head. Taken her back to when the days were filled with young and fun.**

**"Mommy look at this" she said showing her mother a picture she drew.**

**Her mother gave Cherish a smile "Cherish you're getting better" she said.**

**"She had my blood that's why" said her father who was entering the house.**

**Cherish giggles as he ruffles her hair. Her mother rolls her eyes and playfully smiles at her husband.**

**"Daddy you promise me that you'll go for a walk with me" she reminded her father.**

**"Of course I never forget" he chuckles.**

**He took her hand and left. Her mother went back to cooking a sweet surprise. The weather was sunny and fair. Her father lifted her up on his shoulders to get a better view. She let out a laugh her father joins her. **

**A butterfly flutter passed her as she tries to reach for it. The butterfly landed on her head. Her eyes looked up at the bug on her head. Something snaps Cherish back to the realty. Cherish felt her head in a little pain. **

**The weather seemed to be getting a little bad. She closed her window as well as anything else that as unlocked. Something caught her eye the same butterfly that she saw when she was young or maybe not. It seemed that it wants Cherish to follow.**

**"Weird" she sighs though her breath.**

**Cherish put on her coat and left the house. Ted woke up from his sleep half tired. He notices Cherish leaving the house. He felt a little worry about her, but he went back to sleep he knows she is tough. Cherish tried to keep up with the butterfly as the winds were getting more dangerous. Dark storm clouds were rolling in. Her body stopped in fear.**

**"Not again she said softly holding herself.**

**She looked ahead to see something that made her heart drop and a sickening feeling in her stomach. The same site where she last saw her father before his untimely death. She hands were shaking. She wanted to move forward, but her body was frozen. All the events of this same night made her cry. **

**She saw her younger self with her father. Sharing their last moments before he passed away. Cherish fell on her knees. The rain started coming down. Her tears stain the ground. She couldn't believe how much she misses him. **

**Since his death she's been on her own without any parents. She struggles to find a piece of happiness. Someone held an umbrella over her. She turns to see Ted as she tries to smile, but nothing came out as a smile. Ted placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a smile. **

**Cherish hugged Ted tight not to tight. He hugged her back. He knows that she's having a hard time with this. He lost his parents as well. He held his hand out for her to hold. **

**She reached for his hand as he pulls her up. She took hold of the umbrella allowing them both to be dry and headed back. The butterfly landed on a flower as it took form of her father. He gave her a smile.**

**"Cherish I'm proud of you" he said in his mind before vanishing.**

**Cherish turns her head as if she felt him standing there. She shook off the feeling. She gave a smile as the skies stared to become clear. Ted saw a bunch of butterflies around them. He let out a chuckled while Cherish reached out and felt it's wings.**

**"****_Good-bye father_****" she said in her mind.**

**Ted patted her lower back seeing that's how he can do it. Cherish looked up at the night sky. She knows that her father is proud of her along with her mother.**


End file.
